60 secondes de retard
by LeeNuJoon
Summary: OS - Infinite / SungJong x L : 'J'aurais tout donné pour être à tes côtés, mais cela est devenu sans doute impossible...' - Lee SungJong.


[**Point de vue : SungJong**]

Tenir bon.

Je pense que c'est ce que j'essaye de faire depuis le début de ma misérable vie. Combien d'années ai-je connues la douleur ? Combien de temps ai-je eu des pensées suicidaires ? Combien de temps ai-je essayé de me convaincre que le suicide n'est pas la bonne solution ?

Moi, c'est Lee SeungJong. Une phrase pour me décrire ? Je suis tout le contraire de Kim MyungSoo.

Kim MyungSoo... Il est parfait. Beau, riche, intelligent, aimé par tout le monde autour de lui... Par tout le monde, je veux dire tout le monde, moi y compris. Même si je ne suis qu'une personne sans importance.

Qui pourrait me comprendre ? Personne.

Je suis une victime de la violence. Mon père ? Il est alcoolique, toxicomane. Ai-je besoin d'en dire plus ? Bien sûr que non. Vous avez tous compris.

Ma vie tourne généralement autour des mauvaises blagues sur moi à l'école, les pensées suicidaires. J'ai toujours essayé de m'en sortir malgré le vide que je ressens depuis l'absence de mon frère cadet et la solitude dans mon coeur que ma mère a causés après sa disparition soudaine un an après que mon père est commencé à devenir aussi violent avec moi. Quel âge avais-je déjà ? 7 ? 8 ? 9 ? Je ne sais plus. Cela représente un long moment. Cela a été une très, très longue période à vivre.

Combien de fois ai-je pensé au suicide ? Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais compté.

Mais aujourd'hui, je suis sûr que tous mes doutes sur le suicide sont tous partis. Je le fais aujourd'hui et personne ne se souciera de m'arrêter.

Je suppose que je vais dire (_ou penser_) des dernières paroles avant de mourir, même si je sais que personne ne sera là... Au moins j'aurais dit ce que je souhaite exprimais.

**Maman, je t'aime même si tu m'as laissé avec mon père, même si tu savais qu'il allait continuer à être violent aussi longtemps que j'existerais dans ce monde. Je sais que tu es partie car tu ne souhaitais pas que ce qui m'arrive se reproduise sur mon petit frère.**

**Papa, même si tu es violent avec moi tous les jours, je t'aime. Même si tu me vois comme une nuisance à ta vie... Même si tu ne m'as jamais vu comme ton fils. Je sais que je vais te faire une faveur en faisant cet acte, alors je vais le faire si cela peut te faire sentir mieux... Je t'aime beaucoup.**

**Kim MyungSoo, le garçon que j'ai aimé dès le début. Je tiens à te remercier de m'avoir donné la force de tenir le coup. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu as fait, bien sûr. Mais aujourd'hui j'ai perdu la volonté de vivre. C'est certainement sans importance parce que tu n'as jamais remarqué mon existence. Peut-être que je suis trop fatigué de la douleur. Je suppose que c'est parce que personne n'a jamais remarqué les faux sourires que je porte toujours. Je me souviens toujours de la première fois que tu m'as parlé. C'était à l'époque de notre troisième année à l'école secondaire, quand nous recevions nos photos d'identité. J'essayais de tenir bon, je portais une chemise à manches longues pour cacher mes cicatrices et ecchymoses et un vieux jean délavé. Toi, en revanche, tu avais enfilé une nouvelle chemise et un jean d'une grande marque, que tu portais merveilleusement bien. J'étais le prochain à passer, j'étais vraiment, vraiment nerveux. Pendant le temps que nous attentions je pensais : « ****_Comment dois-je sourire ?_**** ». En fin de compte, j'ai essayé d'être aussi joyeux que le reste de mes camarades. Le mot joie pouvait être décrit de la même manière que mon bonheur : inexistant, bien sûr. Mais pour en revenir au sujet principal, je me souviens toujours des quelques mots que tu as prononcés. « ****_J'aime ton sourire._**** » Tu me l'as dit d'une manière joyeuse et avec ce sourire que j'ai appris à aimer au cours des dernières années. Tu ne sais pas à quel point je me suis senti heureux à ce moment-là, pensant que cela pourrait être le début d'une amitié, mais je suppose que ce n'était pas le cas. Ces quelques mots... Ils m'ont empêché de croire que tu serais le premier à voir la tristesse masquée par les sourires forcés que je montre. Pourtant, je t'ai toujours admiré et je t'aimerai toujours. J'aurais tout donné pour être à tes côtés, mais cela est devenu sans doute impossible... Je suis désolé.**

Tu connaîtras mon nom au moment où ma mort sera annoncée. Au moment où un mémorial en mon honneur sera mené à l'école juste pour qu'ils (_l'administration de l'école_) puissent être en mesure de transmettre leurs plus  
sincères condoléances à ma famille qui ne se soucient aucunement de moi.

J'ai appuyé sur la gâchette. « **_Lee SungJong ? Es-tu là ?_** » ai-je entendu en même temps. J'ai entendu une voix douce et mélodieuse. Je savais très bien qui étais la personne qui frappait à la porte.

Mais ce fut la dernière chose que j'entendis avant de perdre totalement connaissance.

Kim MyungSoo, tu as 60 secondes de retard.


End file.
